Final Day
by Sphene Angel
Summary: Final Day is the sequel to Second Chance. Scorpius and Lily are trying to adjust to their new life with a baby. But with psycho bitch Maya still on the loose, their baby Amaryllis is still not safe Scorpius is being pressured to marry Lily but is reluctant to tie the knot. Scorpius and Lily must prove that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Potter and a Malfoy's love can survive.


4

 _Note: Hey everyone. This is sphene angel here. You may have realised that I wrote SC in 2011. I was pretty young then so it was very shit. I took a four-year hiatus from fanfiction and in that time I've hopefully become a better writer. I'd also like to point out something people said on reviews about Second Chance. Cousins do not count as incest. Incest is sexual relations with someone who is DIRECTLY related to you, i.e. your parents, siblings, or grandparents. Cousins bear no direct relationship to you so do not count as incestuous._

 **Chapter 1**

"You've fixed that bulb all wrong!"

"If you had let me just use magic to do it then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ugh! You are a typical Malfoy!"

Scorpius and Harry Potter glared at each other. Scorpius had been living with the Potters for three months now and he had to say so far it had not been going so well. In the space of this time he had found every possible way to piss off Harry Potter. He couldn't seem to do anything right in the eyes of scar head here.

Scorpius climbed down from the ladder. "Just get your perfect sons to do it then." He stormed out of the kitchen and let out loud swear words when he tripped over a chair.

"Don't swear around your daughter," Harry snapped. "I don't want her picking up your bad habits."

Scorpius looked to where Amaryllis lay in her basket, sleeping soundly. He felt his anger seep away and calmness settle inside his chest when he gazed at his daughter. To him Amaryllis was a representation of his and Lily's love. She had formed when he had realised and confessed his love to Lily.

Scorpius lifted the baby into his arms. "Hey sweetie. Been dreaming about me?"

Amaryllis stared back at Scorpius blankly.

"You should make more effort to play with her," Harry remarked. "She's always with Lily."

Scorpius gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell that he was eighteen and had no fucking clue about how to raise a baby. Of course Harry would tell him that it was Scorpius' fault in the first place for getting Lily pregnant and Scorpius had taken responsibility. He had never abandoned Lily or told her to get an abortion. He had stood by her as he promised he would. He had even taken a job at that stupid Weasley's Wizard Wheezes rather than sponge off the Potters. Okay it was only thanks to Potter that he got the job in the first place but all the money he owned was through his own hard work.

Scorpius was saved from having to answer Harry with the sound of the front door opening and closing. Lily and Ginny came walking into the kitchen with bags full of shopping. Mrs Potter thought it would be a good idea if Lily spent some time away from the baby and had a normal girl's day out. Additionally Scorpius and Harry could have some 'male bonding time' as Ginny described it. Said bonding time had been a massive failure. More disastrous than Hagrid's cooking.

"How did shopping go?" Harry asked as he relieved Ginny of her shopping bag burdens.

Scorpius had stopped paying attention to the conversation as soon as he laid his eyes on Lily. She got sexier everyday. Her fiery red hair was tied in two French plaits and her cheeks were flushed red from being outdoors, and her green eyes were gazing at Scorpius with open affection.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

Lily's eyes turned to rest on Amaryllis. She grinned and ran over to their daughter, making cooing noises. "Hello precious. Did you miss me?" She peppered Amaryllis' face with kisses.

"Lily, put your stuff away first," Ginny scolded. "Amaryllis won't be disappearing anytime soon."

Pain flashed across Lily's face. Scorpius resisted the urge to yell at Ginny for her insensitive comment. The events of last year had affected Lily more than it had Scorpius. Maya had been one of her closest friends and to be so cruelly betrayed by her had taken its toll on Lily emotionally.

"Help me take this upstairs, Scorpius." Lily divested some of the shopping bags to Scorpius and ran upstairs to their room.

Scorpius sighed. That was so Lily. She always avoided the things she didn't confront. Then again Scorpius couldn't say he was not the same. Maybe that was why they were so perfect for each other.

Scorpius opened the door to his and Lily's room and closed it behind him. Lily was bustling about the room, putting away her shopping.

"Alone at last." He murmured, walking over to her.

Lily turned around, smiling. "What are you talking about? We are always alone together."

"I mean just _us._ Without the baby." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily's small waist and pulled her against him.

She sighed, an apologetic expression flickering across her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared to leave Amaryllis alone. I just can't feel she is safe with Maya on the loose."

"Ssshh. Don't worry about it. Maya will be caught and her ugly arse will be in Azkaban."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily demanded, her green eyes flaring. "She's been on the run for three months now and no one has seen her at all. I—"

Lily always thought too much and most of the time it was a good thing. However, sometimes it just ended up to her pondering over depressing things. So Scorpius decided to distract her.

He kissed her, interrupting her speech. He used his mouth to force Lily's open and then probed his tongue into her mouth. He grazed her teeth, feeling the smooth surface of her molars. Lily moaned, her tongue moving against Scorpius' and so he intertwined his tongue with hers. His hands drifted down her back to cup her arse through her checked skater skirt. Scorpius could feel himself slowly starting to become aroused. It had been so long since he had touched Lily. He believed the last time they had sex was around six weeks ago. The baby, as well as the Potters, had rarely given them a chance to do it.

Still gripping her arse and kissing her, Scorpius ran his hand along Lily's bare thigh until he reached the hem of her skirt. He paused, struggling to hold himself together. He was scared that he was going to cum in his trousers at this rate. God, how did he manage to go without making love to Lily for six weeks?

Lily broke off the kiss, gasping. "Scorpius! I don't think this is the right ti—ah!"

Scorpius really wished Lily would stop thinking so much at times like this. Scorpius moving his hand from Lily's thigh to under her shirt and bra had caused the interruption of her self. He circled his thumb around her breast, deliberately avoiding her nipple.

"Still think this isn't the right time?" He whispered in her ear.

Lily shook her head furiously, whimpering. "Scorpius. _Please._ "

"Please what?" He growled, pinching her nipple.

Lily gazed at him, her green eyes filled with lust and desire. "Fuck me."

Scorpius groaned. Her vulgar words had finally made him become fully erect. "With pleasure." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He placed her down on the bed and pulled her skirt up, revealing plain white underwear.

Lily's body shook with excitement. "Scorpius…"

Scorpius trailed his fingers down her cheek. "I'll be gentle."

"I know you will."

He pulled her underwear down, revealing her cunt. It was very wet with Lily's arousal. Scorpius hid his smirk at knowing Lily had been aroused as much as he had. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. There was more than one in there, which was quite a shame.

Scorpius unzipped his jeans, pulling it down along with his boxers to free his cock. He unwrapped the condom and fitted it on. He bent down and shared one long deep kiss with Lily before entering her. Lily gasped and her pussy hugged Scorpius' cock. Scorpius groaned and started to thrust into her hole. With each thrust he let out a soft grunt. He gripped Lily's legs, mainly because he needed to hold on to something so that he wouldn't lose himself. It didn't make much of a difference because he was losing it either way.

Lily cried out his name, arching her back from the bed. He could feel her pussy getting more wet.

Scorpius felt a strong sensation of lightness taking over him, a warning sign of his orgasm. He gasped, his whole body stiffening as he spent himself into the condom. Once his climax finished he let out a soft sigh and rolled off Lily.

Lily collapsed against the bed, her pants growing slower.

Scorpius pulled off the condom and chucked it into the bin. "Oh god that felt divine."

Lily laughed. "Glad that you think so."

Scorpius grabbed a tissue box and started to clean himself up before pulling his boxers and jeans back on. He moved over to the bed and started to use the tissues to clean Lily as well. "Your dad would lose his shit if he knew I did this to you just now. Would make him forget about the fucking light bulb."

Lily sat up, her eyebrows drawn together in worry. "Things didn't go well with Dad?"

Scorpius laughed mirthlessly. "Since when does anything go well with him?" He rolled the tissue into a ball and threw it into the bin. The ball bounced off the bin. "Crap."

She kissed him on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're just finding it hard to connect with each other. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Dad did insist you live with us so he doesn't hate you."

"Thanks for that thought, babe."

"Oh I didn't mean it that way!" Lily began to grow flustered.

"I'm just messing with you," Scorpius laughed and kissed her. "You're always so optimistic. Don't know what I would do without you."

Her eyes softened. "You would be fine without me."

Scorpius moved closer to her, cupping her small face. "As if that could ever be true." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved Lily.


End file.
